


dave and fletch silly desert adventure

by slimy_boy



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimy_boy/pseuds/slimy_boy
Summary: the sequel to martin shoots alan in the dick





	dave and fletch silly desert adventure

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to my gnome friend kentucky who has seen too much

the year is 1981, one year after martin killed alan by shooting 18 times in the nuts . david gahan and his boyfriend coyote peterson were having a silly adventure in a sexy ass desert with daves roomate andrew fletch fletcher. fletch says to david, what do you think sand tastes like. dave responds by picking up 5 sand anf putting them in his mouth. he slowly chewed the sand before swallowing it

  
"fltercher my good man. sand tastes like my boyfends pussy ive ever had in my sex mouth. of course his boyfriend coyote peterson took offense at this because he knew he had bomb ass pussy anf he hit david gahn with an catus because he wss just that offensed.

  
dave layed down on the dusty ass sand and cried. he was with his boy friend cayote pederson for 155 years and now all of a sudden he was break up with his boyfriend country person who hid him with an  catusc anf murdered gun  face.

  
feltch saw dabe crying anf went to comfort him .dave said "flecth my dude we have to leave this desert before i die of dehydration " fletcg picked up dave and carried him 2 miles away to the nearest gas station where he called the police and bought a hot dog

  
the fbi arrived shorty to arrest coyote peterson for assalting david gahahan with a cactus. after he was in jail for 80 years. the president arrived to personaly thank andrew fletcher for his bravery. then the president mr. president obama drove andrew fetcher andd dave depeche.

  
once they were at home daves boyfriend coyote peterson greeted them. dave said "how are you here if you're are arrested." then, coyote perteson took off his!!mask and it was revealed that he was in fact vince clark. fletch said "bince why are you here"

vince pulled a shotgun out of his ass and said "this is revenge for not appreciating my song What's Your Name on the album speak and spell which i worked very hard on. " then he shot d


End file.
